Firestar's Death
by MoonfangOfHowlPack
Summary: A pack of dogs as attacked WindClan and they search help from ThunderClan. Brambleclaw is stuck in the middle of the fight and is trying his best to protect his clan mates from any harm. Firestar is bleeding badly but continues to fight; is he okay?


EDIT: This was written by me a long time ago. Now, SPOILER, Firestar DOES die in the books so don't go calling me evil because i killed him off. We all know it had to happen one day. Anyway, the reason behind this was to have Firestar die in a noble way. Don't look at it as "OH STARCLAN! SHE MURDERED FIRESTAR! SHUN!" because that's now how i intended it. Firestar died in this while being the best leader he could be, by protecting not only his own clan but his neighboring clans. He risked himself to save another clan. And that is the meaning behind his death in THIS short story. Firestar is my favorite character besides Jayfeather so i'm sad to see him go...

War screamed in Brambleclaw's ears. All the ThunderClan deputy could hear was the sound of dogs barking and cats yowling in pain. WindClan had been invaded by dogs and went to ThunderClan for help; like that helped. All ThunderClan did was give those dogs something to chew on.

The only cats that the brown tabby knew about right now were Graystripe and Hollyleaf. They were both fighting the same dog as Brambleclaw and both wounded; not as bad as Brambleclaw though. Now the tabby remembered that that dog had just thrown him into a rock and he must be unconscious.

A faint voice called out to him. "Brambleclaw!" it called. The voice was rough and in pain, but he could tell it was male.

"F-Firestar…?" he moaned. Amber eyes opened to see a fire-colored pelt and green eyes. The tom was covered in blood and heaving.

He looked up, surprise in his green eyes. "You're okay!" he meowed happily. "For a second, I thought I was going to need a new deputy…" Firestar looked back at the battle. Blood whipped from his whiskers and fell to a blade of grass beside Brambleclaw.

"Sandstorm had to be taken back to camp because of her injuries… Can you substitute for her?" Firestar glanced back at his deputy.

Brambleclaw laughed weakly and winced against a pain in his side. "Only for the fight, I'm not going to be your mate," he meowed in amusement.

"That's not what a meant, mouse-brain," Firestar mewed with a flick of his bloody tail at Brambleclaw. "Now get out there and help Graystripe and Hollyleaf!" The ginger tom dashed from that spot over to a black dog that was attacking the WindClan leader, Onestar.

Brambleclaw nodded and jumped into battle. Before he could reach Hollyleaf, he saw Owlwing having a little trouble with a white dog. The dog had him pinned to the ground and was going to bite his throat.

"First thing's first," Brambleclaw mewed as he tackled the dog. He hissed and started running with the dog on his paws. _The tree-bridge! _He thought as he neared the island. _Maybe I can't make it fall into the water! Then it will be out of my fur for a while, or it might stab itself on a branch when it jumps for me._

Brambleclaw picked up speed and jumped onto the tree-bridge that leads to the island where the clans meet every full moon for gatherings. The dog hadn't jumped, but stood there barking and growling at the tabby that was inches in front of him.

"Can't get me, fox-dung!" Brambleclaw hissed.

The white dog growled and jumped for the tree. To Brambleclaw's surprise, the dog maneuvered around the branches and landed on the tree. It barked again and reached for Brambleclaw. It slipped and fell on its stomach instead.

"Mouse-brain, this branch is slippery!" Brambleclaw sliced the dog's nose and it yipped in response; falling off the tree, cutting itself along the way, and into the water. Brambleclaw stayed there for several heartbeats to make sure the dog had drowned, and it never came up.

With a purr, Brambleclaw jumped down and ran back to the battle.

Squirrelflight jumped up and landed on a white and brown dog's back. The dog was already wounded enough, but was still willing to fight, like they had been trained for this. Its fur was white and had brown patches like on most dogs that they had seen, but it looked more muscular than most, just as the rest of these dogs were.

The ginger she-cat tore into the dog's shoulder with her slender claws and started ripping at him. Her white paw was now covered in blood along with her other ginger paws.

Brambleclaw jumped and bit the dog's forepaw. When teeth grazed his neck, the brown tabby jumped away and bit the dog's hind leg. His claws dug into a brown patch on its paws and started tearing away with his teeth buried into another brown patch near its tail.

The dog yipped and was jumping around trying to get both cats, but couldn't get a grip on either before they jumped away and bit somewhere else. Finally, both cats jumped off and the dog ran away yipping like someone had actually tried to kill it.

"Don't fight any dogs on your own!" Brambleclaw hissed to his mate.

"I could have handled it, Brambleclaw," she shot back. "If you hadn't of butted in, I-"

"Would have been killed!" Brambleclaw growled. "I know you think you are awesome and everything, but don't fight anyone on your own unless it's another cat! Please…"

Squirrelflight's green eyes sparkled for a second. "You were worried for me?" she mewed.

Brambleclaw nodded. "I always am. You mean everything to me…" He nuzzled her for a second then bounded away. He ran strait to the black pelt that had just caught his eye; Hollyleaf.

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf were helping Jayfeather who'd gotten mixed up in the fight. Lionblaze's tabby pelt was scar-less, but he was covered in blood. Hollyleaf looked like she had a broken leg, but managed to fight for her blind brother. Jayfeather had a few bite marks and was bleeding heavily.

"Jayfeather!" Brambleclaw yowled. The only dog over there was brown with a yellow stripe over its left eye. Amber eyes glared back at Brambleclaw and the dog jumped, grabbing him and throwing him into another dog.

The other dog, a black one with a white muzzle, turned and growled at Brambleclaw. A bloody pelt flashed by and attacked the dog's face, keeping it away from Brambleclaw.

He jumped up and ran to the dog that had just attacked him. Brambleclaw jumped and landed on the dog's back. The dog, growling, rolled over and forced the air out of Brambleclaw's chest. It then rolled back over and threw Brambleclaw into the air by his tail.

"No, father!" yowled a small brown tom, Mudpaw, from a little further away. Mudpaw and his sister, Thicketpaw, were Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's first _real_ kits. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze had been Leafpool and Crowfeather's, but they had stilled loved them as their own.

Mudpaw was at Brambleclaw's side as soon as he hit the ground. "Are you okay?!" he yowled.

"Yes, and now I think I'm deaf…" Brambleclaw got up and looked to his son. Mudpaw's bright brown eyes were sparking with enthusiasm and the thrill of battle. "You go help Thicketpaw and _I'll_ handle this mutt." Brambleclaw jumped at the dog, but it turned and he missed.

The dog's ears were perked up and looking over to a twoleg. All of the dogs had stopped and were looking at the twoleg, then they all started running over to the twoleg and they fled.

Brambleclaw hissed after them, "Yeah, run to your twoleg! You can't handle us warriors!" His tail flicked up and he padded in a little circle.

A sudden yowl of despair brought Brambleclaw to his senses. "That sounded like…Sandstorm!" He started toward where Sandstorm was and saw a ginger body in front of her. His heart leapt at the thought of that body being Squirrelflight, but he saw no white paw.

"Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled again. "Please, fight it! You have to live!"

Firestar coughed below her; he was on his last life…

Brambleclaw reached them and stood by his leader's side. "Firestar…?" he meowed softly.

The ginger leader's eyes opened and their gaze rested on Brambleclaw. "My deputy…You've helped me through so much: saving my life from your half brother, me saving you from the fire back at the old territory, and even through the badger attack. You have always been there for ThunderClan-" Firestar coughed and started heaving. "It's about time you became leader…"

"No!" Brambleclaw yowled. "I'm not ready for this… You still have a long life ahead of you!" His head lowered to Firestar's level. "This may be your last life, but it will be you longest, Firestar…"

"It has…and the happiest. I have never had a batter time than fighting along side my clan mates and with WindClan again as allies." His gaze then became a glare. "But, I would like to die in ThunderClan. What kind of leader would I be if I died in _another_ clan territory?"

Sandstorm yowled in agony. "You are _not_ dying, my love! I'm going to be the one that shows you the way to StarClan, not the other way around!" Her muzzle was buried in Firestar's pelt as she spoke. "Please…I don't want you to leave us."

"Neither do we…" Squirrelflight and Leafpool both mewed. They ran to their father and lie next to him.

"It's too late," Firestar rasped. "Please, as a final request, take me back to the ThunderClan camp…then I may die in peace." He closed his eyes and started coughing again.

Out of the crowd, a dusty brown tom stepped forward. "Okay, Firestar." Dustpelt padded to his leader's side and, with Sandstorm and Leafpool's help, got the ginger tom onto his back.

Now the ThunderClan cats started back to their territory with their dying leader. His head was raised slightly and eyes opened to catch the last sites of the lake, sun setting on it.

"Brambleclaw…?" Firestar rasped.

Brambleclaw looked up. "Yes?" he replied.

"Has the lake always shined like this? It seams…brighter than usual." His green eyes shined making them, slightly, pale.

The brown tabby glanced at the lake and, with a smiled, nodded. "The lake is actually very beautiful today. Maybe it's a last view of this wonderful territory from StarClan to you."

"You might be right…" Firestar winced and started coughing again.

Dustpelt stopped and lie down. "Hang in there, Firestar!" he yowled and bolted forward. The other cats followed him across the stepping stones and through the ThunderClan territory.

Jayfeather stayed at Firestar's side the entire time, keeping pace with Dustpelt.

When they entered camp, Cloudtail and Brightheart were the first to get to them. Daisy, Honeyfern, and Spiderleg quickly followed. They all gathered around Firestar in his last moments.

Brambleclaw and Sandstorm were the ones who were sitting by his side with Squirrelflight and Leafpool sitting a little further back.

"Brambleclaw…" Firestar rasped. "I never trusted you at first because of your blood-line, but now I feel like I made the right choice in making you my deputy. ThunderClan will be in great paws…" He moaned in pain and lay still.

Brambleclaw's breath stopped. "Firestar…?" he whispered.

The ginger tom's eyes opened, but he still wasn't breathing. "Spottedleaf…?" he mewed. "I'm ready to leave." With those last words, Firestar let out his last breath and closed his eyes.

**Moonfang - AH! I'm so freaking evil! I killed Firestar!**

**Stormfang – Hmm… You always said he'd die, but by a dog? I would think that a badger or another cat would kill him.**

**Bluesun – I think that death fit him. Firestar is a strong leader and so are dogs. To be killed by a dog is probably more likely for Firestar.**

**Stormfang – I think the same ^^**

**Bluesun – You just said-**

**Stormfang – forget about what I said, I agree with **_**anything**_** you say.**

**Moonfang – No SpiritShipping in my room, Jaden!**

**Stormfang – Sowwy… Jesse-Kun started it!**

**Bluesun – Liar.**

**Moonfang – This is getting long. SORRY FOR KILLING FIRESTAR BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN **_**SOME**_** DAY!**


End file.
